The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism for music box ornament which uses the reproducer of a wind-up music box mechanism to turn a rotary wheel with an eccentric rod, causing the eccentric rod of the rotary wheel to reciprocate an ornament through a follower plate.
Various music box-incorporated ornamental display assemblies have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These ornamental display assemblies are rotated or reciprocated by the the driving mechanism of a wind-up music box mechanism through a transmission mechanism. However, conventional transmission mechanisms for use with wind-up music box mechanism are commonly complicated and expensive.